Whatever Comes Our Way
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: BIOTA. Kurt leaves Rachel's party and takes Blaine home with him. Dealing with a drunk Blaine is interesting and a losing battle. Then Blaine says something that makes Kurt's heart ache, but not necessarily in a bad way. pre-Klaine.


**Whatever Comes Our Way**

_BIOTA. Kurt leaves Rachel's party and takes Blaine home with him. Dealing with a drunk Blaine is interesting and a losing battle. Then Blaine says something that makes Kurt's heart ache, but not necessarily in a bad way. pre-Klaine.  
_

...

...

Story title is from Michael Buble's "Everything." A friend of mine and I were talking and I mentioned a post on tumblr about Blaine's position in Kurt's bed the next morning. That conversation inspired this. I hope you like it.

...

...

It was past midnight and the party didn't seem to have any ideas about ending. Kurt wasn't having fun anymore, hadn't since Blaine and Rachel had kissed and then launched into a beautiful rendition of "Don't You Want Me?" and then spent the rest of the night snuggling wherever they ended up sitting or standing in the room. He sighed, unwilling to sit through this sort of torture any longer, and looked around for his brother.

Finn was standing by the stage, looking awkward as Sam blabbered on in his ear and got up in his personal space. Kurt stood and walked over to him, dodging Brittany sprawled on the floor with Santana.

"Finn!" he shouted over the music. Finn didn't hear him. "Finn!" he said again, taping his brother on the shoulder.

Finn jumped before seeing who had touched him, and then he calmed. "What? Something wrong?" he asked loudly.

Kurt shook his head. "No. I'm just gonna head home, okay?" Finn nodded. "I'm gonna go get Blaine!" He motioned over his shoulder in the general direction of Blaine and Rachel gabbing about something or other Kurt couldn't hear.

Finn nodded slowly, his eyes screwing up as he thought. After a few moments he said, "He's completely wasted," and nodded toward Blaine.

Kurt watched Blaine for a few long moments and then sighed. "I'm going to let him spend the night at our place, okay?"

"What?"

Kurt gave his brother a pointed look. "I can't exactly let him drive and his car is at our place. You have to drive everyone else home and, by the looks of it, that could take until tomorrow at noon," Kurt said with a wide motion around the room and a frown. "So he'll stay at our place." Finn still looked uncomfortable with the idea and Kurt scoffed. "Nothing is going to happen, Finn," he said slowly and loudly, a bit of anger seeping in. "He's drunk out of his mind and we're not even dating. Unlike _some_ of our friends, I'm not going to through myself at the first guy that comes within arm's reach."

Finn actually flinched at that and Kurt felt momentarily bad. Then he decided he didn't care. This party had been terrible in his opinion. Blaine had barely paid any attention to him at all. They weren't dating, but he'd be lying if he said he hadn't been hoping _something_ might happen between them.

"Okay," Finn agreed with another nod. "I guess you're right. Just don't wake Burt up," he said. "Mom won't be home until sometime tomorrow, so you don't have to worry about her."

Kurt nodded. He knew all this. He and Finn lived in the same house, after all. And anyway, it was common sense not to let his dad see Blaine like this. Kurt wanted to date Blaine eventually and his dad wouldn't look kindly on someone who drank all the time. Blaine didn't drink a lot, but seeing him like he was tonight, Kurt knew his father would assume the worst.

He made his way over to Blaine and Rachel. Before he'd even gotten within three feet of the pair, Blaine looked over at him. A wide smile broke across his face and he laughed.

"Kurt!" he shouted. "Kuuuurt!" he repeated, singing the name this time.

"Hey, Blaine," Kurt greeted, sitting down next to Blaine, opposite Rachel who had her arm around Blaine's waist. "I'm gonna head out, okay?"

Blaine frowned. "What? But the party's not over!"

"The party is never over," Kurt said in return. Blaine looked like that was the deepest thing he'd ever heard. "Now come on, you should come with me."

"Come with you where?" Blaine asked loudly, confused.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "To my house. Your car is there."

Blaine blinked. "My car...My car!" he shouted. "I have a great car. Your car is better though! You turn the music on and it's like the band is sitting there with you, live," he said seriously, but his words slurred together. "I love your car! I love this party!"

Kurt nodded and pat Blaine on the shoulder before wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist, above Rachel's arm. "Then come with me, because we're gonna go get in my car now, ok?"

"Awesome!" Blaine cheered, easily letting himself be pulled to his feet. Rachel made a noise of protest and Blaine jolted. "I forgot to say bye to Rachel! Kurt, we've got to turn around and go back!"

Kurt didn't comment on the fact that they hadn't moved and just turned so Blaine could see Rachel. Blaine waved clumsily at her.

"Bye!"

Rachel looked like a kicked puppy. "You're leaving?"

Blaine nodded but it was more of a thoughtful motion than an answer to Rachel. All at once he seemed to come back to himself. "Great party! Really, really great party."

It was Blaine who started them toward the stairs, throwing his weight in that direction. The hardest part of the journey back to the Hummel house was the stairs of Rachel's basement. Blaine could barely stand up straight, let alone walk up stairs. He lost all his coordination and ended up half crawling up them, Kurt's arm around his waist as assistance the entire time.

Blaine sang loudly to himself in the car. The radio was on but Blaine was singing whatever popped into his head and the clash grated on Kurt's ears harsh enough that he shut off the radio. Blaine stopped singing immediately.

"You turned off the music!" he accused petulantly.

"No I didn't," Kurt said. "It's still playing. Listen." And then he began to sing softly, "You're a falling star. You're the getaway car. You're the line in the sand, when I go too far." Blaine rocked side to side as he listened, his eyes closing. "You're a swimming pool, on an August day. And you're the perfect thing to say."

"And you play it coy!" Blaine sang out suddenly and Kurt jumped, his voice catching in his throat. "But it's kinda cute! Oh when you smile at me you know exactly what you do! Baby, don't pretend, that you don't know it's true! Cause you can see it when I look at you!"

Kurt smiled. "And in this crazy life," he sang when Blaine stopped to take a breath, and Blaine held his tongue.

"And through these crazy times," Blaine chimed in smoothly.

"It's you, it's you," they sang together. "You make me sing! You're every line...You're every word...You're everything."

Kurt kept up the human jukebox until they got home. It was much nicer to sing duets with Blaine than deal with him competing with the radio, and Blaine seemed to focus more and actually finish songs when it was a real person singing with him. Kurt's voice kept him grounded in some way, and it made Kurt smile to think it was because it was _him_ singing that Blaine was paying attention.

Kurt parked his car and helped walk Blaine to the front door, but paused before putting his keys in the lock. "Blaine, Blaine," he said to get Blaine's attention, which seemed to have moved on to the numbers hanging by the door.

"What?" Blaine asked, turning to look at Kurt.

"It's really late," Kurt said, not sure exactly what time it was but knowing it was after midnight, "and my dad's asleep, so you've got to be quite when we go inside, ok?"

Blaine looked around the yard and saw his car. "Why are we going inside?" he asked as he came back to Kurt. "I could just drive-" He cut off abruptly at the hard look Kurt gave him. "Or we can go inside. Inside is good. I like your house." His eyes widened. "Can I see your room?"

"What?" Kurt asked as he unlocked the door. "There's nothing special about my room."

"Of course there is!" Blaine said as if it was the most basic truth in the world. He held Kurt back, just outside the front door, even as Kurt tried to walk them in.

"Blaine-"

"Let me see your room or I'll...shout and wake up your dad!" Blaine exclaimed victoriously, grinning.

Kurt stared at him, debating whether or not Blaine was serious. He probably was. After all, he was drunk, not stupid. He sighed in defeat and Blaine beamed at him. Blaine did a silent cheer as Kurt led him into the house.

Blaine was near silent on the way up to Kurt's room, though they had another fun trip of crawling up the stairs. He just giggled softly to himself a little and gave Kurt a shit-eating grin. Kurt had to admit it was pretty endearing. Then they were at his bedroom door and Blaine removed himself from Kurt's arms and stumbled his way through the door.

"Woow," he whisper shouted. "Your room's...awesome. It's so awesome."

Kurt nodded. "Yep. Now we need to walk you back downstairs so I can get the couch ready for you."

Blaine shook his head. "Why can't I just sleep here?" he asked innocently, pointing to the bed. He stumbled over before Kurt could stop him and flopped down on the bed. "Mmm..."

Kurt rolled his eyes and went to sit down on the bed next to Blaine. "Blaine, you can't sleep here," he said gently.

Blaine didn't even acknowledge him. Kurt let out a soft breath, watching Blaine's face. His eyes were closed and he looked so peaceful. He was as beautiful and handsome as Kurt had ever seen him. Kurt reached out a hand and ran his fingers softly through Blaine's hair. Blaine hummed in contentment.

"Feels nice..."

Kurt frowned. "Blaine. You need to-WAH!"

Suddenly Kurt found himself lying down next to Blaine on the opposite side of the bed from where he started. Blaine shifted so that he was lying on his side facing Kurt and smiled dopily at him. "Let's just sleep together."

"What?" Kurt squawked, his face turning red.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and snuggled in close. Kurt put his arms on Blaine's, ready to shove him off. Blaine took a deep, loud breath. "I love you."

Kurt froze. "What?" he asked again, so quiet this time that even he himself had a hard time hearing it.

"I love him!" Blaine cheered and snuggled closer. Kurt wasn't sure if he liked the changed statement. "You're just the best. The very...very best. No," he said like Kurt had disagreed. "You don't...you don't know. You just don't even..." He was beginning to sound sleepy as well as drunk and his words came out slower. "But I'll just mess it up. I always mess it up."

He sounded hurt, almost broken, and Kurt frowned. Knowing he probably shouldn't, but unable to stop himself, Kurt resumed running his fingers through Blaine's hair. He wasn't sure if Blaine's drunk and sleep addled brain would understand, but he had to at least try and make his best friend feel better. Blaine arched a bit into him, pressing into the hand like a cat, eyes closed.

"I really...really...love you," Blaine mumbled. "You're the...everything."

Kurt took several deep, calming breaths, before he even tried to speak. "Blaine, you need to...to sleep on the other side of the bed." However, when Kurt tried to dislodge Blaine, Blaine just threw his leg over Kurt's and held on tighter. Kurt let out a tear filled breath, though he wasn't crying, and nodded to himself. He wrapped his arms around Blaine and held him in return.

Tonight royally sucked. Kurt really wanted to believe what Blaine was saying. He wanted Blaine to love him the way he loved Blaine. But he knew that people did stupid things when they were drunk. He knew that half of the time people didn't know what they were saying. And Kurt couldn't trust that Blaine was a truthful drunk instead of a nonsense drunk. Besides, Blaine kept switching between 'you' and 'him' and what did that even mean? Did he even know it was Kurt he was talking to? Kurt didn't want to know if Blaine loved another guy. Not again.

It seemed like hours before Blaine fell asleep, but it was probably only a few minutes. When his grip went slack, Kurt carefully unwound the arms and legs from around him and rolled Blaine over to the side of his bed farther from the bathroom. He thought about getting up and doing his moisturizing routine, but right now, with the phantom of Blaine's arms around him and Blaine actually snoring softly just to his right, Kurt didn't want to move. Instead, he kicked off his shoes and removed his jacket. Then, without leaving the bed, he removed Blaine's shoes and jacket. It was the best he could do without becoming uncomfortable, but at least they weren't wearing all their clothes to sleep. It felt less like an alcohol induced sleep and more like they'd _chosen_ to sleep together this way.

Kurt pulled the covers up over them both and tucked them in. He laid on his side facing Blaine and closed his eyes. He let himself drift off imagining Blaine and he were living in an apartment together and Blaine really loved him and they were planning on spending their lives together. He was sleeping in a matter of seconds.

...

...

Kurt's internal alarm clock was impeccable. He didn't even need a normal alarm clock. For the first time, he was glad for that skill because Kurt wanted this moment to last forever.

He'd woken up precisely at six, feeling only mildly tired from his escapades the night before. The first thing he noticed was how warm the room was. Then he realized that warmth was Blaine. Blaine had rolled back over in the night and wrapped himself around Kurt like a giant teddy bear. No, like he didn't want to let him go. His face was next to Kurt's, so that they were breathing the same air. Kurt blushed but didn't move.

Soon, his father would wake up. Soon, Kurt would have to get up and begin his moisturizing routine. Soon, they would make breakfast. Soon, Blaine would go home.

Right now, this was the most intimate moment Kurt had ever shared with anyone before in his life...and he wanted to enjoy it. Kurt took a deep breath. Blaine smelled faintly of alcohol still, and there was a tint of sweat from all his dancing and just generally from sleeping. There was also something that Kurt knew was Blaine's normal smell, from his deodorant or maybe it was just his natural scent. It made Kurt think of an oak tree; strong and bold and, strangely, warm. Most of the hair gel was gone, leaving Blaine's hair curly but mildly controlled, though in need of brushing. It was the most adorable bed head Kurt had ever seen and he grinned.

Blaine's eyes were moving behind his eyelids. He was dreaming. Kurt wondered what he was dreaming about. Was Blaine dreaming about him? Did he remember whose bed he was in? Did he remember what he said last night?

Kurt forced himself out of bed fifteen minutes later. Blaine didn't make a sound when Kurt left the bed, but he did curl up further under the covers. He even burrowed under the pillows. A noise escaped his lips but by then he was muffled by the pillows. Kurt thought it was something like "warm."

So it was with a soft smile that Kurt moved to start his moisturizing routine. He'd be a little late down to make breakfast with his dad, but it was worth it for that time together with Blaine. Hopefully one day it would be his reality every morning, but for now he would remember this and dream.

...

...

fin.

...

...

Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
